Rain gutters are notorious for accumulating dirt and debris over relatively short periods of time. It becomes desirable to periodically clean the gutters of the accumulation to insure that they will function correctly. This has been done typically by climbing a step ladder and using a trowel, brush, etc., to dislodge the debris. A garden hose may also be used to wash the dislodged debris along the gutter and down the down spout. The cleaning process is hazardous due to the precarious position often assumed by the cleaner on a step ladder.
The above problem has been realized to a limited degree by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,602,460 to Langenbach and 4,117,635 to Nelson. The Langenbach patent was issued in 1968 for a water-powered gutter and down spout cleaning and apparatus. This device makes use of a water-powered motor connected to a household water supply for driving a auger situated within the gutter down spout. The device is intended to auger accumulated materials down and outwardly of the down spout. The Nelson patent was issued in 1978 for an "easy clean eave trough". This device makes use of an apparatus for selectively tipping the eave trough or rain gutter to an inverted orientation in order to dump the contents and to present the trough in a downwardly open orientation for cleaning or maintenance purposes.
While the above apparatus appear functional, they are relatively complex, expensive and difficult to install and maintain.
The present invention facilitates cleaning of rain gutters by streams of pressurized fluid such as water that are directed along the length of the rain gutter to wash away accumulated debris. The device is very simple in construction and is intended to be easily connected to a fluid conduit such as a common garden hose. The present device can be installed on existing rain gutters, or may be supplied with new gutter construction.